Forty Different Kinds Of Sadness
by HeatLightningLover
Summary: Nathan and Brooke have only been married a few months when Lucas comes back to town... His return has drastic effects on them all, especially Brooke... Other characterscouples involved


**Title:** Forty Different Kinds Of Sadness

**Summary:** Brooke, Jake and Peyton have been best friends since they were little and their friendship still lasts and is as strong as ever. They've lasted through ups and downs – including Brooke's somewhat shot gun marriage to Nathan Scott. But the winds of change appear when Nathan's brother Lucas arrives after a long period of absence from Tree Hill. His return affects them all with drastic changes. Haley is Nathan's partner at work and together they stumble into a life of workaholics. But when Haley meets Jake she finds herself throwing away layers to begin a relationship with him. Peyton simply brushes aside the thought of relationships, not realizing that love is right under her nose. While, Lucas finds himself growing more and more emotionally attached to his new sister in-law.

**Spoilers:** To read or not to read? This fic will end up with b/l... as for the other couples, I'm not sure yet...

**A/N:** _This is the first fic I have posted here and I don't know whether you will all consider this original or not... But it does have quite a few twists and turns, hopefully enough to keep you interested. But no matter what you think, I want to know what you think. If that makes any sense. Please give lots of reviews and based on them I will update. That is, if any of you even like this..._

**Chapter 1**

**Close Encounters of an Airport Kind**

Brooke swished the mineral water she was drinking around the bottle before taking a few sips. She was having a quick lunch with her best friends Peyton and Jake. The wind blew at her hair and she enjoyed the feel of the cool breeze on her face.

Jake watched as Brooke gingerly took sips from a bottle of water and Peyton picked at a green salad with dressing. He looked at his own plate which was heaped in chocolate mousse, ice cream and a slice of double fudge cake. How had he ended up being best friends with two girls who had appetites the size of birds? Because they had a past and a history. They had been best friends since meeting in Junior High and had gone through puberty and those horrible teen years to end up here together in their early twenties.

"So did I tell you guys," began Brooke as she snuck a carrot stick off Peyton's plate, "that Nathan's brother Lucas is coming today?"

"Nathan's got a brother?" asked Peyton with surprise

"Yeah. Its not like I didn't know or anything – but I have a feeling I don't want to meet the guy. In the past months Nathan and I have been together, he hasn't phoned or written or messaged or emailed him even once. I mean, he didn't even bother to show up at our wedding!" said Brooke with disgruntled disgust

"Well you have to admit there was pretty short notice on the you-converting-to-a-Scott issue." Pointed out jake as he shoveled cake into his mouth

"We sent out the invitations a month before the nuptials!" Brooke shot back

"What does he do, that caused him to refrain from attending the spectacular event?" Peyton asked dryly

"He's a photographer. He was on an important shoot or something. Go figure. Anyway, he feels that now is the best time for him to fly back to the nest for some R&R. Nathan will probably have too much work to do any damage control, leaving little ol' me to take care of those awkward situations." Said Brooke with a pout

"There, there." Said Jake with sympathy as he patted her on the back

"Least you guys love me." Said Brooke with a sigh

"Leaving so soon?" Haley asked Nathan as she shuffled some papers in his office

Nathan took a quick sip of cold coffee before grinning "I've gotta pick up my brother from the airport."

"Do tell, I had no idea you had a brother." Said Haley with a smile

Nathan shrugged ruefully "Sometimes, I feel the same way. He's constantly traveling the world from one photo shoot to another. But if he's willing to make amends and meet my wife then…"

"You love her a lot don't you?" asked Haley sweetly

Nathan tinged red by nodded "Yeah, I do"

"See Ya, Hales"

Lucas felt the drained after his flight from Greece. His back ached and he could do with a cup of coffee and a bed. He needed a shave as well, he realised after running his hand over his chin and jaw. Deciding to come back to Tree Hill may not have been exactly what he needed, but he had a feeling that it was the right thing to do.

He scanned the crowded airport for Nathan's familiar face and came up empty

"I'll be there with Brooke, you still remember what I look like don't you?" Nathan had joked

Well, where are you now Nathan? Lucas shaded his eyes from the sun that filtered in through the windows and singled out a figure with her back towards him. Long, chocolate brown hair that shined with the sunlight – and boy, did she know how to fill out a pair of jeans! A smile crept on his face, just looking at her – and her back at that!

Just then he heard a familiar yell "Lucas!"

He turned to find his brother waving his hand and grinning at him. Lucas pushed his trolley loaded with the few bags he had bought towards the smiling face. The two hugged awkwardly, not used to having much intimacy between them.

"How've you been Nate?" Lucas asked

"Good man, really good. Work is great and Brooke is the best thing that ever happened to me. What about you?" asked Nathan with a smile

"Life has been kind. So where is this awesome girl of yours?" asked Lucas

Nathan grinned "Not any girl Luke, my wife!"

Lucas nodded and watched as the girl he admired from afar bounded towards them with a smile on her face. She kissed Nathan on the cheek and grinned at Lucas.

Lucas took a deep intake of breath and felt something fierce stir within him.

"You must be Brooke." He said extending his hand for her to shake

But she brushed it aside and gave him a hug. God it felt nice to hold her – was the first thought that ran through his mind. But the contact was brief and she was already pulling away

"You've got that right and you better be Lucas cos I'm not about to admit I hugged one of Nathan's work buddies." She said with a grin

Her eyes sparked and he laughed at what she just said. His heart rate was speeding up just by feeling her hand on his arm. When she removed it, the spot it had been resting on felt cold. He shook his head, feeling like an idiot. He never went mushy like this on anyone. But there was something so alive and bright about her that made him want to… what?

Nathan hooked an arm around Brooke's waist and planted a kiss on her lips. And that is when it hit Lucas an iron fist in the belly. She was Nathan's. She wasn't free for him to play around with or fall in love with or further anything other than a platonic relationship. She belonged to someone else and to him would forever be known as a sister in law. Nathan had found her first and made her his before Lucas could bat an eyelid.

And as the three of them walked towards the parking lot – the thought of the holiday stretching out before him left him feeling slightly heart sore.


End file.
